As one component of the implementation of the Strategic Plan for Roswell Park, the Institute Director has established an external Scientific Advisory Council to meet biannually to review and make recommendations on current and proposed Institute research and clinical care initiatives. Funding is requested in support of the expenses incurred by the RPMI Scientific Advisory Council for its sessions to review and make recommendations on current and proposed initiatives at RPMI.